Xinia
Xinia is one of the Demon Generals serving under Briezora. She is the last to be defeated. History Xinia was once one of the original Elysians who was infused with Aether with the intended purpose of protecting the Aether which flowed through Elysia, and gathered into Crystals on the planet. However, she and a handful of others began to follow Briezora, beliving in his lust for power and will to become even more powerful and rule over the Aether and Elysia. They became corrupt and took on monsterous form, and began trying to devour the souls of the planet's life in order to gain power. Ultimately their power would end up with them facing off against the uncorrupted Aether infused Elysians (Who would later become the Eidolons); and the Aether divided into the Zenith (light) and Nadir (Dark) realms. the Demonic creatures were banished to the Nadir Realm. However they managed to gain immortality by feeding off the Nadir Aether Energy flowing into their realm. Centuries later the Demons would come to Earth, whenever a weak spot was found in the barrier. Zenith Order Defeat Whenever the Zenith Order, led by Tenshii arrived for their final battle against Breizora and his army. Xinia fought against Echo, the Orange Aether Ranger. However she already had her body rigged to split her soul in half, knowing Echo would sacrifice herself to seal her away. When this happened, Xinia's body was sent back to the Nadir Realm with a fraction of her soul; while a peice of her soul was planted in a Crystal. Demon Machine General Xinia would eventually gain a machine body upon the orders of Briezora given through Aradon. The peice of his Nadir Crystal would be placed in her body given him full controll over the empty Machine shell. However instead of hanging around the Machine Empire after the apperance of the Aether Rangers, Xinia began her plan on infiltrating the United Alliance of Heroes, managing to capture the leader of the Supreme Council of the United Alliance, and managing to put them under her mind control. She lays low in the background, waiting for the other Generals to be defeated, before finally launching her plan and having Liam and the Aether Rangers placed under the custody of the United Alliance, and placed on trial. However her identity would be found out, by Billy Cranston, a representative of the United Alliance, and one of the members of the Council whom was overseeing the trial, and defending Liam and the Aether Rangers. A fight would ensue on the council floor, but Xinia would manage to escape, injuring several of the members in the process. She managed to get the Aether Rangers to turn over their Aether Crystallizers, and thus managed to gain complete control over the Zenith Aether Crystal. She turns it over to Briezora. Defeat Xinia would ultimately be destroyed shortly upon giving the Zenith Aether Crystal to Briezora, He immediately rips the Nadir Crystal from her, and absorbs it, destroying her in the process and giving him more power. Once Breizora crosses into the Nadir Realm to reunite with the other half of his soul and regain his body back, he absorbs the bodies and dormant souls of his other Generals residing in the realm, including General Xinia. This allows him to increase his power and transform into a Titan form to break down the barriers of the Aether and make his way into the Zenith Aether Realm. Arsenal * Giant Hammer *Laser Blasts. Trivia * Xinia's name was chosen from a random name generator, and was chosen because it matched the pattern most of the other Generals' names were going with the "-ia" ending. *Xinia does not appear the first several arcs of the story, and is only breifly seen at the end of the episode "Devour of Power" after Galexia's defeat. Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Machine Empire Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Villians